


Attack Order

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a joke that got out of hand, but welcome to the Pokemon Boss Escort AU. In which Sevii Islands hold a new Rocket "Hideout", where the team bosses live to serve your every pleasure and perverse need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Submission

They call him “Cyrus” here; he’s the resident Dungeon Master at the Rocket Hideout. Some say he’s the best lay in the place, but that’s a matter of opinion, really. The Hideout *was* designed to satisfy all manner of carnal needs, after all.

Likewise, Cyrus was the one went to for complete submission. Everything about the man exuded dominance: The cool, glaring eyes, mouth curled in the barest hint of a smirk, the hard, toned body encased in dark leather and shining, silvery studs. He expected complete submission from his patron as well. He had his ways of compliance, after all.

Sometimes he’d break out restraints, ball gags, floggers, etc. if his patron was especially “difficult”. Sharp, heated, stinging marks tended to put one in their place, he observed.  
Other times, he’d relentlessly stimulate his “toy” until they were at edge, then abruptly stop. This continued until his mark was begging for release, whether through agile fingers, a hot mouth, various devices or his fat, steel-hard member.

Then there were times when he’d merely tower over his patron, caressing them and teasing them as he went. Speaking of how “useless their spirit was” and how “weak they were to be driven by such wanton desires”. All while stoking such inflamed desires, of course. At last, he relents and allows his mark to take their pleasure from his body.  
After all’s said and done, the patron completely spent and satisfied, only then will Cyrus allow them to touch him. To embrace his form, to affectionately curl up against him in satisfaction. “They’ve earned their place under me.” he thinks to himself. “They’ve done well.” he muses as they drift to sleep.


	2. Entrainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ghetsis takes off his shower curtain and gets to work! (sorry)

One needed to know a special code to enter Ghetsis’ chamber. A series of rhythmic knocks, creating a wavering, unstable harmony, summoned it’s occupant. The chamber then unlocked.

The dwelling was decorated lavishly, adorned with regal purples and gold ornaments. Sculptures of various royal Pokemon were placed within. At the very end was a large wooden door with a sizable hole carved out. More sequenced knocks solicited a reply. “Enter me.” a ragged, throaty voice beckoned. “Stick your cock in the hole, come on.”

As his patron obliged, he began a fierce sucking at the organ in his view. He rhythmically bobbed on the cock, drawing lyrical gasps and moans from his target. His skilled mouth was like a slick, great chasm, toothless and scorchingly hot. 

Up and down, crammed to the hilt, feathery licks on the underside, rough hands squeezing on the organ to deftly arouse it; The man had bragged of himself as “perfection”. Perhaps in reference to his oral talents?

The man backed off his patron’s cock and rapped on the door again. “Pull back and let me get ready.” he said. As the patron obeyed, the door clicked open and the man’s smooth, puckered hole came into view in the opening. “Open the door and fuck me.” he demanded. 

When the door opened, the sight of his target on his hands and knees came into view. His robe was pulled up to reveal his bare form. “Think you’re worthy to touch perfection, do you?” he commanded. “Prove yourself, breed me, make me your little bitch, come on!”

One rough, swift thrust and the man was utterly stuffed. His tight, slick warmth, coupled with his rough protests, further elevated their arousal. He was harshly pounded into and released his own harmonious cries of pleasure. “Take me harder!” he yelled. “Make me your fuck-toy, you lout!”

His hair “horns” were tightly clutched as his patron brutally slammed into his hole. Each thrust went balls-deep into him and intense pleasure began to overwhelm them both. He knew he wouldn’t hold out any longer and pleaded to be fucked even harder.

"Don’t stop, I’m so close." he moaned. "Right there, that’s it-" A low, quaking moan vibrated through his body and he came straight down on the ground. The sharp clenching of his chasm sent his patron over edge and he was filled with his seed.

They pulled away, panting and flushed. As Ghetsis began to regain his composure, pulling his robe back on, he chuckled. “Maybe I was wrong about you after all. *I* may be perfection incarnate, but your fucking is simply divine.”


	3. Covet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just think, this is the one tale where the escort is *more* dignified and “classy” than his client. Amazing.

"I don’t know how to feel anymore." she said, looking at a tabloid magazine perched on Lysandre’s grand piano. "I know I shouldn’t be selfish, and I brought it on myself, but-"

"Your intentions were good, and most can only dream of such fame and fortune." he replied reassuringly. She gazed at him, slightly misty-eyed. “Still, you shouldn’t feel guilty in your work, though. That’s no life to live, Serena.” He grasped her gloved hand in his, guiding her onto the piano’s seat. “Now, you said you could play as well as sing, correct?”

She nodded. Once safely contained, Serena sat at the piano, fingers at its keys. She glanced at her companion, questioning what to play. He drew close, his hot breath against her ear. “Play what you like,” he whispered, nuzzling her neck sensuously. “And I’ll play with you, darling.”

She leafed through the sheet music close by, selecting a piece with glee. Ravel’s Bolero began to play, its steady rising melody mirroring the events between Serena and her companion. She swiftly performed the piece, concentration occasionally broken by his caresses. He was tight against her, stroking and teasing her soft, warming skin. She sunk into his embrace, delighting in his touch.

The magazine lay on the piano, its cover picturing Serena in her day guise. She wore a dangerously short frock, ripped and painted in garish, neon colors. Makeup akin to war-paint coated her face, lips curled into a wild, lurid scowl. The sight jarringly contrasted with her current appearance, clad in a low-cut crimson evening gown with matching gloves. She wore a hint of red on her lips, her eyes and skin shimmering naturally in the light. 

She pondered how things came to be while she performed. By day, she was $erena, top pop-star and supporter of sleaze and debauchery. In fairness, her persona was intended as parody of such performers, but it quickly overshadowed her other talents. She couldn’t complain with success, but Serena knew the public viewed her according to it.

Perhaps that’s why she’d initially visited the Rocket Hideout. “They’re as much “sinners” as I am.” she surmised. She’d chosen her companion on a whim, finding him dashing and suitable for her needs. However, the two discovered a shared love of fine arts and other subjects during their visits. Their difference in status didn’t faze him; he’d listened, seen her true personality and fucked her silly all the way through.

Ignoring his skills, his affections felt deeply genuine. She’d wondered if he was like this with other clients, but his touch on her now bare breasts quelled any concerns. “You seem distracted,” he murmured, lightly pressing her chest. “Anything on your mind?”

She turned to face him with a placid grin. “No, not any more.” she answered, spreading her legs wide. “Was that good?” Serena coyly asked, playing with the bottom part of her gown. She looked up at him, wordlessly begging him to ravish her right there. “Yes, yes it was,” he answered, “but this’ll be better.” With a few zips and tugs, her gown was off and she sat completely nude, primed for action. 

He stood admiring her form against the piano’s dark wood. “How splendid she is”, he thought, “so elegant, so flawless.” And yet the public preferred her caked in glitter, wearing tacky, uncouth attire. Fools, they were.

"No matter." he mused, dipping down to Serena’s center. He took in her familiar, alluring scent, grabbing her hips for balance. Fingers were rubbing her clit and mound while his tongue explored her heated flesh. She moaned deeply as he kissed the nub hard, pleasurable shocks vibrating within her. 

A glance up, and he knew she was completely gone now. The glowing, flushed skin, sultrily lidded eyes, low moans: it was beauty in its most pure, primal form. He prided himself on his sensual talents, considering his livelihood depended on them. However, seeing Serena surrendered to her pleasure by his hand was exhilarating. Carnal desire aside, he was merely delighted to make her happy, to ease some of her pain.

As such, he pressed on, fingers circling her clit. She bucked against him, pushing herself harder. Her breathing grew more erratic, and her folds were hot and wet. “She’s getting close.” he thought, noting how rough her movements were. He pulled back, sucking on his fingers. Serena groaned, watching his work with rapt attention. 

The digits slipped into her, reaching around her sensitive spots. Serena gasped sharply, biting her lip as he wriggled his fingers inside. He looked up at her amorously, his idle hand stroking her leg. She met his fiery gaze, wordlessly urging him to bring her over the edge. He obliged, increasing his pace while frantically rubbing her clit. That did it, and Serena threw her head back, howling as she peaked. She was hot and tight against his fingers, releasing a torrent of her juices as she came.

In her blissful haze, she felt herself being carried to his plush bed. Once there, something was placed on her head. Confused, Serena retrieved it, feeling the object in her palm. “A King’s Rock?” she asked breathlessly. “A gift for your kindness, darling. Do you like it?” he said, lying next to her.

She grasped the stone, feeling its roughness and weight. A glance at its donor and Serena smiled gently. “I love-, it,” she replied, voice wavering with affection for the item’s giver. She wasn’t willing to admit her love now, though. Far as they were concerned, they were just two like souls enjoying each other amorously. At least, that’s what Serena thought, slunk down to take Lysandre’s hot, leaking cock in her mouth. 

The King’s Rock crowned her head once more. She glimpsed herself in a nearby mirror, looking like a tawdry princess. “I guess I’m a little bit a sinner,” Serena mused, savoring the cock in her. “Could be worse, though. At least I’ve got someone wonderful to sin with.”


	4. Gunk Shot (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Giovanni and Ghetsis yell at each other, and "retaliation" follows afterwards.

Being the Rocket Hideout’s founder, Giovanni didn’t appear that often in his establishment. His time was divided between many, many endeavors, but he managed to pop in occasionally.

About every week he, his workers and his staff would hold meetings in the Hideout’s basement. They usually discussed weekly profits, new concepts and various customer feedback. Though Giovanni was a stern, intimidating presence, he tried to keep his employees and customers satisfied. The main rule was to never sass the boss. If followed, Giovanni was docile enough.

One particular afternoon, their weekly meeting was wrapping up. Everyone was seated around a large table in the basement. ”In conclusion, it was a good week at the Hideout. Profits were very good, no complaints and “Officer Jenny” didn’t snoop around here.” Giovanni stated, arranging papers on the table. “Everything’s as it should be, so you’re all free to go.”

As the crowd dispersed, Giovanni scanned around. Something seemed amiss. ”Cyrus,” he asked the dungeon master, “where’s Ghetsis? It’s not like him to miss a meeting.” “Sir, he said he was picking up his son.” the man answered. “Don’t worry, he’ll be back for the night.” ”Is that so? It’s rather unusual, but I’ll take his word for it.” Giovanni replied, walking up the stairs.

He’d wondered about that family ever since Ghetsis had elaborated on them. Being a father himself, he’d questioned what his kids thought of their dad working in the Hideout. Were they clueless? Embarrassed? Ashamed? Sure, it wasn’t his job to pry, but Giovanni couldn’t help but wonder.

As he emerged from the basement, Giovanni glanced through a side window. Sure enough, there was Ghetsis walking away from the parking lot. A car occupied by his daughters, Giovanni figured, sat nearby. Looking closer, he noticed a lanky young man trailing him. They had similar features, the same flowing, verdant hair, and the exceptional height. The youth eyed the building with bright, curious eyes.

The door squeaked open, alerting Giovanni to the duo’s entrance. He watched, from a distance, as Ghetsis spoke to the young man. They exchanged words, though Giovanni couldn’t clearly make them out. The elder took slipped some money to the youth, directing him towards the Hideout’s Game Corner.

As the young man ran towards the Corner, Giovanni approached Ghetsis. “Was that your kid?” Giovanni inquired. “Cyrus said you were getting him, right?” “Yeah, that was him.” Ghetsis replied casually. “Um, why is he here?” Giovanni asked with slight concern. “He wanted to gamble, I wanted to prove a point.” Ghetsis said nonchalantly, with a slight shrug.

"What do you mean, ‘prove a point’?" Giovanni asked curiously. He gazed fiercely at Ghetsis. "Ah, it’s none of your concern." he replied, walking towards his chamber. Giovanni walked briskly beside him, morbid curiosity flaring. "I know I’ve no authority to preach." he stated, "but isn’t it weird to have your boy around here?" They reached the room, Ghetsis opening the door to enter. The other man followed him inside.

"Sir," Ghetsis retorted, he’s all grown. Exposure to such things can’t hurt him *that* much." "Besides, if it gets him off my back-" he said. "Wait, Ghetsis, he knows you sell yourself here, right? What does he, or the rest of your family, think of it?" Giovanni asked incredulously.

Ghetsis glared at his boss lividly. “Of course they know, sir! How dim do you think they are?!” he proclaimed, breath growing ragged. “Look, they may have thought it ‘uncouth’ at first, but money talks. They’re convinced enough now.”

He glowered slightly, brows furrowed. “Okay, that may have been out of line, sir.” he said. “I know it’s a touchy subject. Arceus knows what *your* family thinks about it, sir. You have a boy and wife, correct?”

Giovanni nodded, thoughts flashing to Ariana and Silver at home. “Well, yes. Things are different,” he said, “but don’t bring them into this.” “Why not?” Ghetsis replied. “We’re both smut-peddlers, all filthy heathens here.”

Giovanni snapped towards his underling. “Don’t you dare.” he growled. Ghetsis smirked wickedly, as if to rouse his boss. Giovanni pinned him down, grabbing his jaw roughly. “I know what you’re thinking, and I’m gonna make you take it back.” he retorted. “It’s too late. Ghetsis.”


	5. Gunk Shot (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retaliation time is here, and now.

”You know, you’ve got it pretty good here.” Giovanni said menacingly, sitting a hair’s width away from Ghetsis. The two were on the floor, Giovanni hovering above his underling. “And, what is that supposed to mean?” the man replied sharply. 

Strong, weathered hands reached out to cup Ghetsis’ face, drawing him closer to his boss. “Think about it. In your condition-” Giovanni stated, fingers grazing the man’s monocle. “-no sane person would take you, especially for your duties here.” The covering began to loosen from flesh. 

"You wouldn’t dare." Ghetsis growled lowly, pushing up to drag Giovanni away from him. In addition to his rough shoves, Ghetsis tried to bite Giovanni’s free hand as well. A sudden jolt of pain hit the boss, who alertly reached back down, grabbing the other man’s right arm roughly. He grinned wickedly. Giovanni knew it’d hurt, knew Ghetsis was scarred, wounded, frail there.

Sure enough, the man hissed with pain, staying still as it coursed through his body. Ghetsis laid completely flat on the floor, limbs splayed out. He felt Giovanni’s weight against him, completely pinning him down. Fingers were at his eyepiece once more.

"As I was saying, have I not been good to you, Ghetsis?" the boss inquired sharply. He drew closer, glaring into the man’s good eye. "I took you in, being as you are. I gave you a nice, steady job. I’m rarely as harsh to my workers as I am now. Isn’t that enough?"

Ghetsis shut his eye tightly, breathing in ragged gasps. Deep down, he knew Giovanni was right, and he’d no authority to bite the hand which fed him. Still, it was the principal of the matter that enraged Ghetsis. That he, proud beacon of perfection, should have to take orders from a mere thug.

But between Giovanni smothering him and the pain racing through himself, Ghetsis had enough. The rift that’d been between them had now reached it’s peak. He sighed with defeat. “Okay, sir, you’re right.” he admitted, his eye now shut with shame. “I was out of line earlier.”

"And what else?" Giovanni inquired raptly. Another ragged breath. "I owe you a great deal, sir." Ghetsis replied, his crimson eye now open and watching his boss closely. Giovanni’s palm, uncomfortably close, covered the right side of his face. He could feel a rock-hard, very familiar appendage stabbing him below as well. 

"Sir, don’t tell me-" Ghetsis asked shakily, heart pounding quick and heated. "You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?" A whore’s work is never done, indeed.

Giovanni causally ground his hips against the man, glancing down. “Well, look at that.” he replied with nonchalance. The boss eased off of Ghetsis slightly, adjusting himself to free his cock from its confines. Once fully exposed, the man took a moment to admire how long and thick it was up close. It’s wet tip tapped on Ghetsis’ lips expectantly.

"Look what you did, tramp." Giovanni mockingly berated, rubbing his member on the man’s mouth. "You gave me this ‘problem’, so you can take care of it, Ghetsis. But, you wouldn’t mind, would you?" he stated, coaxing him to unlock his mouth. "It would be an honor, sir." the man answered with equal parts arousal and derision.

The chasm drew open, allowing Giovanni to slam hard into it. Though he wasn’t prepared, Ghetsis took his impressive cock fairly easily. It was no issue, he got his throat rammed on a regular basis. A quick gag was easily subdued as he worked on the organ. Licking and swiveling his tongue about, that magic was on display once more.

"Yeah, you keep sucking that cock, Ghetsis," Giovanni commanded, bucking sharply into his mouth. "That’s it!- Ah, I can see why they call you "perfect", you fucker! Perfect little whore!" With a sudden thrust, the boss hilted himself into Ghetsis, savoring the man’s muffled groans. "Take it, I know you love it!"

Despite the pulsing organ deep within, he dared not admit “defeat”. No matter how harsh Giovanni was with him, Ghetsis held steady, for his pride and and sick pleasure. He looked up at his boss, that red eye burning with feral, furious, lustful audacity. Through their muted grunts and moans, Ghetsis felt Giovanni’s powerful fingers at his monocle yet again.

As the man reached up to pull Giovanni away, he pulled out of his mouth, leaving strings of pre-cum and saliva all over. The boss’ forceful palm was still there, held uncomfortably tight as Giovanni fumbled around his pockets. “Sir, what the hell are you doing now?!” Ghetsis hollered with utter bewilderment and disappointment. 

"Now, now," Giovanni huffed out, now locating his target. "Have we not learned to not talk back, Ghetsis?" Clasping a Pokeball in one hand, he threw it backwards, releasing his prized beast to the open. The two watched in awe as Giovanni’s Persian materialized, it’s sleek, ivory-furred form slinking close to its master.

"Um, sir-" Ghetsis stammered with concern as Persian rubbed affectionately on the boss. "Why is your pet here?" Both master and beast stared at the man with wild, hungry eyes. "Now, telling would ruin our surprise, wouldn’t it?" Giovanni replied teasingly, finally pulling Ghetsis’ eye cover away, exposing the scarred flesh beneath.

"God damn it," he thought, inwardly accepting bitter defeat. He knew Giovanni would keep it until he was done with his twisted game. There was a weary sigh as Ghetsis waited for his boss to finish and depart. He and Persian watched attentively as Giovanni stroked himself to completion, painting his face with gleaming essence. 

"Well played, sir," Ghetsis said, rubbing away some seed that’d landed on his scarred flesh. "It was a good show, and now-" Persian was achingly close, sniffing around Ghetsis with perverse fascination. A long, ragged tongue drew close to lap away the fluid. "Oh, merciful Arceus," he mused, "the bastard marked me!"

"Giovanni, get it off me!" Ghetsis shouted as Persian’s tongue danced around his busted eye. "Do you think you deserve mercy, then?" the boss asked, reveling in this final bit of manipulation. Desperate to protect his scarred flesh, Ghetsis shoved Persian away, to the creature’s fierce growls. "Yes, yes, sir! I won’t talk back or do anything bad anymore!" Persian snarled loudly, ready to pounce. "Just take it away!"

"Thank you, Ghetsis." With a snap of his fingers, Persian was calm once more, purring lightly as Giovanni sent it back to it’s Pokeball. The two were flushed and panting as they cleaned themselves up. Once done, it was like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred in Ghetsis’ chamber.

Though Giovanni had knocked him down a peg that night, Ghetsis didn’t have the energy to hate his boss completely. At present, he was too exhausted to. Still, despite the man’s jarringly rough, unorthodox methods, Ghetsis had a grudging respect for his boss. 

After all, he was a skilled business man, offering good money for his services. There was so much worse he’d experienced in his long life, and being worked on by a mobster and his pet ranked pretty low on the scale. “Besides,” Ghetsis thought to himself, “maybe I should be grateful for what he’s provided.” He shrugged, thinking of his ravaged family.

"Maybe, maybe not." There was another contemplative shrug. "Eh, he may be a ‘bad’ boss, but he’d be a good fuck. There’s always time to learn around here, after all."


	6. Ember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandre being gone didn't slow Serena down a bit; No, she just found another hot-head to ride on in his place.

”What brings you here this evening, my dear?”

"Lysandre’s out of town, so he and Dungeon Master Cyrus advised me to see you instead?"

"Very well, make yourself comfortable and we’ll talk, then."

Being in his overly-crimson room did feel comfortingly familiar, but Serena couldn’t help be perplexed with their suggestion. Aside from being self-processed pyromaniacs, Maxie seemingly had very little in common with her main Hideout paramour. She couldn’t deny they shared an elegant, classical nature to their dashing looks, though.

As such, she wasn’t insolent enough to go against their word, so here she was, sitting on the man’s red, velvety couch. He’d gone off to fetch them some refreshments. “At least he’s a gentleman, and this place is really nice.” she thought inwardly. In the midst of waiting, she rummaged through the books atop his coffee table.

His Kama Surskit volumesseemed a bit cliche, all things considered. “Not much of interest,” Serena thought, further searching through tomes of other literature with scientific-seeming documents slipped in between. One particular volume did catch her attention: A collection of glossy photographs, depicting natural stone formations from various regions.

She was drawn in by the splendor of its images, observing how unique and awe-inspiring they were. Kalos’ own Anistar Sundial, Sinnoh-born fossils excavated from Oreburgh’s mine, Hoenn’s inflamed Mt. Chimney, and many more were on display. As she read, she noticed his various notes scattered throughout, alongside how lovingly worn the book’s pages were. “He must really love earthy things,” Serena speculated, dipping further into its contents.

A sudden clatter against the coffee table shocked her out of the stone-induced trance. She jumped slightly and looked up to see the man, with a tray full of treats against the table. “Take your pick, they had red-velvet cookies and chocolate lava cakes today,” he obliged, a small, warm smile on his face. “I see you’ve found my favorite book, dear.”

"I hope you don’t mind," she stammered, coyly reaching for a cookie. "I hate waiting, I needed some action. No, wait, I mean-" She tried to steady herself, shoving the treat into her mouth as her new companion sat beside her on the couch. He poured some hot chocolate for them, glancing down to where his book was opened. 

"It’s all right," he assured her, easing up to face her directly. "No need to be nervous, first meetings are usually awkward." Though his glasses obscured them, there was a warm, soothing quality to the man’s earthy brown eyes. She immediately felt at ease. "Perhaps we could read together?" he inquired, handing her a china cup. Her fingers brushed against his, sparking her senses with their touch.

Serena eyed him straight on, nodding in response. “Good,” he said as he grabbed his book. “Look, it’s Almia’s Volcano Cave!” A swift, slender digit pointed at the volcano’s interior pictured. “I’ve been there; it’s a long trip, but it’s worth it, at least I think so.” “Ooh, how cool!” she exclaimed, drawing closer to him. “What other places have you seen?”

The two poured over more stunning images, marveling on their natural majesty. As they talked, Serena noticed a change in his demeanor, shifting from a bookish refinement to giddy, barely restrained passion. When the man spoke of things he loved, he was like a lamp: outwardly lit from a hot, lively flame stoked within. She had to admit, he looked absolutely ravishing in this state. 

And such was his enthusiasm that it spread to her, warming them both. The man sensed his charms had enthralled the girl as she snuggled close to him, capturing his palm in hers. Lysandre was right: She really did have an elegant allure to her, despite her garish public persona. He wasn’t audacious enough to ‘steal’ his associate’s girl, but he wanted to fully satisfy her, for everyone’s benefit.

As they read on, Serena began asking him questions, covering many topics. Beside common interest, she simply had to see more of him, thrillingly aglow. It was pure delight to see his russet orbs ablaze, hear that low, eloquent voice brimming with glee. Now, in his room’s soft light, she could see why they’d sent her to him. Between his smooth, porcelain skin, glossy maroon locks and the passionately blazing disposition, was it any wonder they’d sought out her ‘type’?

It was altogether incredible, enchanting and a bit strange, but they enjoyed every second of their discourse. Now, with their hands and mouths feverishly exploring each other’s bodies, the primal, sacred fire had taken hold. They’d stripped each other bare, craving the feel of their heated flesh against each other. Any semblance of formality was gone; they just wanted to know each other carnally, raw and fierce, right there on his couch.

Her teeth were at his neck, hungrily gnawing away as he manipulated his fingers within her. As they marked each other, their moans vibrating throughout his dwelling, Serena bit down teasingly into his flesh. She knew it’d leave a welt, but his sultry, stunned cry gave him away. He pulled her achingly close, forcing them to adjust until they sat up, locking eyes once more. 

"Serena, tell me," he breathed out raggedly, "what is it you want?" She kept her lurid, burning gaze on him as she guided her hands down his body. Once at his hips, she kneaded her palms as she bit his lip, easing them into a wet, sloppy kiss. "For all his class, he seems to like it rough," she thought with wicked bliss. "How far can I take it?"

Reaching up, Serena cupped his face in her hands, her nails at his cheeks. She pried their mouths away, noses still touching. “Make up to me, Maxie,” she replied, arching up to sink his digits deeper into her center. “Make me come, bitch.” she cooed, feeling heat rushing to his cheeks. He couldn’t have minded too much, as his other hand was rubbing her clit deftly. 

With her hands on his shoulders, she rode his fingers, copiously coating them with her juices. At their current position. Serena felt his twitching cock against her rear, lightly teasing her cheeks. Having him fuck her would be nice, she thought, but, for now, she wanted to make them squirm for as long as she could stand it.

Luckily, the man was patient, as well as skilled. Just like her other lover, he had an uncanny talent for stoking her hottest spots. A little guidance didn’t hurt either, especially when laced with her own lascivious encouragement. Despite his growing flush, she knew he enjoyed her demands. Still, their teasing had reached her breaking point.

In a flash, she pulled off the digits, planting herself on his member. Taking him in fully was seamless, given how wet she was, but it still felt incredible. They moaned in unison at the sudden sensation, eyes shut tightly in bliss. Serena’s hands were at his shoulders once more, grabbing them tightly as she bounced on his cock.

Being with him had gave her a level of control unheard of with her main paramour. Not that she didn’t enjoy her trysts elsewhere, but sometimes she desired pure domination over her partner. Now, with her new companion, Serena had her wish. It was like Arceus and her other lover had blessed their salacious union.

Meanwhile, the man himself was huffing and puffing, back arched as he thrust hard to meet her pace. She’d demanded he give her his worst as she rode him into oblivion. He obliged, bucking into her as she wound herself tightly against him. Her nails were at his back, further marking him with affectionate scratches. The love bite on his neck gave her great pride, knowing he was temporarily ‘branded’ as hers. 

Serena tittered at her handiwork, watching his glasses fog up as he caught her breasts in his palms. Licking and sucking heated flesh, he stole a glance at his companion, overjoyed with her dreamy satisfaction. She was flushed too, gleaming marvelously in the room’s soft light. Such things were what made his job ultimately worth it.

She sensed he was close, feeling his cock pulse hard within her. “Not yet,” Serena murmured, pulling his right hand from her chest. A disappointed groan and she stroked his silky locks with her free hand. “Come with me, Maxie,” she pleaded as she guided his hand to her clit once more. “Make us both erupt, please!” 

Senses invigorated, he stroked the nub tenderly, circling and rubbing just how she liked it. Howling sharply, Serena ground hard onto his hips, dragging his cock against her innermost pleasure spots. They continued in their frenzied state until a sudden twist to her clit sent her over the edge. She peaked, bearing down as she bit her lip hard. Watching her lose it pushed him over too, thrusting hard as he came within.

They eventually detached, Serena draping herself on Maxie, who was languidly splayed out on the couch. Slightly panting, they embraced each other gently, basking in their afterglow. 

"What’d you think, dear?" he asked, teeth nipping her neck now. "Do I make a good replacement?"

She gazed at him, slightly misty-eyed. A sweetly coy smile grew on her lips. “No, that’s not it.”

"What’s the matter?-" he asked with concern as she cradled his chin in her palm. Serena snickered slightly, to his understanding amusement. "Nothing’s wrong, but I’d rather have you and Lysandre, together! That sound good?"

The enchanting, erotic ember was lit in his eyes once more as Maxie grabbed Serena even tighter. “Sounds like a treat, my dear.”


	7. Aqua Tail (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the end is in sight, to speak.

Much like times past, Giovanni certainly had the resources and clout to build such a magnificent establishment. Some saw it as a ‘rebirth’ of his previous Rocket Game Corner, founded in Celadon City. The original version had long been reformed as a legitimate local hangout, but the man retained a longing for his old haunt. It was evident in the Rocket Hideout’s very name and decor. However, he was determined to outdo his previous efforts, hence the refurnished building.

One way Giovanni had ‘improved’ things was by adding on several features to the establishment. Though it was famed for its escorts, it’d also become a hotbed of licentiousness all around. With its lavish gambling facilities, full ‘smoothie’ bar, and an underground Pokemon battling ring, was it any wonder this place attracted attention, good and bad, from all around? Sevii’s Islands had never been this lively, the locals remarked.

Regarding more proper endeavors, the Hideout also boasted a state of the art theater, with a fully furnished and well lit stage. Various shows were set up for Saturdays, showcasing many types of talent. This particular Saturday featured a concert by the Go-Rock Quads a surely electrifying show. However, differing opening acts usually played prior to main performances, to wet their audience’s attention. 

Masses of spectators settled into their seats, fidgeting with their playbills, noshing on snacks or merely watching the stage with rapt attention. A curtain shielded their view, heightening the sounds of footsteps and mechanical movement behind it. During this preparation, the room’s lights lowered, darkening the theater. Emerging from the draperies, a young, teal-haired woman walked into center, a spotlight focusing on her form.

"Hello, Sevii! How you doin’?" she shouted out, waving her hands to quiet her audience. "I’m Lisia, and we’ve got a great show for you tonight!" Their applause began, scattered about until the girl silenced them once more. "I know, I know. You’re hyped for the Go-Rockers, all the way from Fiore." More assorted chatter began as Lisia held her microphone up close. 

"Hold your Horseas, they’re comin’ out! But to tide y’all over, please welcome our own Tuna Beater himself! Give it up for Ocean Master Archie!" On cue, the girl hopped off stage, bouncing as she met ground. Loud, energetic music began playing, blaring throughout the room. Vibrating along walls, there was an aggressively sensuous quality to its sound, reminiscent of waves shaking the earth. 

Heavy curtains parted, revealing the man’s shadowy figure standing in the stage’s center. Even in this darkened state, the audience could tell he was an imposing sort, tall and well muscled. Several Pokemon surrounded him, their forms equally indistinct, as they caressed and rubbed his flesh with intrigue. Lights from above and the side lit them up, fully revealing them to their audience.

A Lucario and Medicham flanked his left, with a shared look of determination in their faces. At his right were a Lopunny and Braixen, seemingly more relaxed in demeanor. They waved flirtatiously, causing the man to follow suit. His group sauntered to the stage front, wiggling their hips in time to the music.

It was a finely choreographed affair, his Pokemon’s movements perfectly on beat. They moved with an elegant, human-like gait, causing their audience to marvel at how well trained they were. Their master strutted around as well, sharing their agility and grace. He presented himself as an Alpha being, dancing vigorously in a show of power and dominance.

The man certainly fit the part, all muscle and rough edges, with a mischievous glint in his henna eyes. The navy blue body suit he wore did nothing to dispel the illusion, showcasing his toned form in the stage lights.

His firm, round rear was especially prominent, shaking as he sauntered about. The Pokemon followed his lead, presenting their own curvaceous bottoms as well, wigging them carefully. All in all, it was a energetic, enticing show, promoting the sensuality of man and beast alike. 

Meanwhile, behind the occupied stage, the Go-Rock Quads were preparing themselves and their instruments for their performance. Garret and Tiffany chattered among themselves, snacking on provided Oran and Sitrus Berries to calm their nerves. As the other siblings tuned up their guitars, another of Rocket Hideout’s escorts moved around, explaining the stage’s setup with sweeping gestures. Given his familiarity with those technical matters, he was assigned this duty when Dungeon Master Cyrus was unavailable to do so.

"So, I take it we’re comfortable with your arrangements?" the man asked, adjusting his glasses while his audience looked on. "I think so, Maxie," Garret replied, popping a Sitrus Berry into his mouth. As he chewed at its flesh, juice dripped from the fruit, tinting his mouth a light gold shade. "So when’s the pre-show gonna be done?" he asked, the inquiry muffled by his partially chewed Berry.

"If you must answer as such-" he retorted, with intrigue and disgust at how delicious Garret’s Sitrus Berry looked. "-In another minute or so." Hunger clouding his judgment, Maxie approached a snack table, supplied with assorted treats, including the tempting Sitrus Berries. He plucked a handful of them, stuffing his own mouth and pockets with their flesh.

The need satisfied, Maxie walked to the back wall behind the stage. He peeked at the current presentation, timing his colleague’s pacing mentally. While he thought the man an uncouth sort, he couldn’t deny that his sensual shape and grace rather impressive in and of themselves.

While her brothers looked in the man’s direction, Tiffany got up to fetch her own instrument. As she opened her guitar case, it began to shake and rattle violently. The container sprang open, with a Pachirisu springing forth from within.

"What the-?!" the girl exclaimed, jumping back with a slight bounce. An apparent stowaway from Fiore, it was rapid and feisty in its movements. The creature leaped towards her, landing on her shoulder. Before Tiffany could pry it off, Pachirisu glanced around, sniffing the air for the unmistakable, delicious scent of Berries. 

The creature locked its eyes on Maxie, black orbs bright with psychotic delight. In a flash, Pachirisu leaped off of her, running towards the man. Paralyzed by shock, Tiffany cried out to their guide, alerting him of the deranged creature approaching forth. However, her wails were to avail, as he came eye to eye with the Pokemon, licking its mouth in anticipation.

As the man tried to pull Pachirisu off of him, it scurried down his shirt, in search of those hidden Sitrus Berries. Alarmed by its intrusion, he sprang forward, stumbling on the stage in his haste. Though bright lights and loud music entered his consciousness, Maxie was more concerned with removing the creature from his person. A feat made difficult from how quick it was, feeling soft, static fur tickle his bare skin.

He began to jump and wiggle about erratically, to the surprise of their audience, the performing Pokemon and Archie himself. The man stared at his fellow escort between dance steps, baffled by his jerking twists. It certainly wasn’t part of their show, being clear from his own mistimed motions. 

Undeterred, he swerved around Maxie, attempting to make his presence seem natural. The Pokemon intrinsically followed his wordless command, dancing around their new companion as well. They tried to match his missteps, grabbing their legs as they did so. Meanwhile, the other man was still hopping around, shaking his hips to free that damned Pachirisu. 

However, to their audience, the whole spectacle looked intentional, amusing them further. Like a live, simulated version of the “horizontal mambo”. Especially since Maxie was grinding against Archie now, his clothed rear dangerously close to the man’s crotch. The fact that his refined colleague was practically twerking against him was enough to drive his senses into a frenzy.

Though off time, he moved in a surprisingly salacious manner, evoking the smooth slither of a Serperior, sneaking through the bush. Still shaking his rear suggestively, Maxie was fully aware he was in public view. He was thankful his companion had covered for him during this ridiculous incident. That noted, the man kept trying to shoo the Pachirisu, which had taken up residence in his pants.

"Dammed rodent," he cursed to himself, writhing in frustration. Fuzzy, charged fur stimulated his flesh, further drawing his ire. The other man could only watch in awe at the sight. Luckily, their audience and fellow Pokemon had accepted this as part of the show.

Maxie had a way about his form that made his innocuous twisting seem lewd and provocative up on stage. “If this is off hand,” Archie thought to himself, “what would he look like on purpose?” 

The notion fired up his imagination, evoking images of the other man dancing sensuously of his own accord, pumping his hips as only he could. He wriggled about, with that serpentine grace, as he strutted with sprightly steps. Like pure sex, taken human shape.

"Oh, man," Archie mused inwardly, "what would fucking him be like?" He slipped into the fantasy, under the mercy of Maxie’s movements. Specifically, he was under the man himself, as he ground and writhed his hips, seeking carnal release. It was a delightfully distracting diversion, which made them both hope their show would finish soon.

To their relief, the blaring music stopped as their audience exploded in a burst of applause. Those performing Pokemon ran to the stage’s front, jumping and waving as they did so. All the duo could do was also bow and wave to their onlookers, trying to maintain their composure. Pachirisu had calmed down considerably, though it was still nestled in Maxie’s pants, gnawing at the Sitrus Berries tucked within. 

Heavy curtains returned, shielding them all from view. As the show Pokemon went back stage, their handler and his companion stood still, catching their breath. Maxie wiggled slightly, his eyes burning with disgust. Feeling around for his furred assailant, he caught its tail, pulling it from his trousers. 

The creature dislodged itself, staring at Maxie and Archie once free. Dangling that defiant beast by its tail, the man held it up to his face, glaring at the rodent. “You little shit,” he growled, noting his colleague was watching them carefully as well. “I ought to throw you to the Mightyena.”

Seemingly offended by his statement, Pachirisu emitted a burst of electrical static before climbing up the stage railings. The two were knocked back by shock, with Maxie collapsing into Archie’s arms. As they tried to stand up straight, Lisia emerged from back stage, her hands clasped with glee.

"Wow, what a show, you guys!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Who knew you could move like that, Maxie?" They eyed her, dumbfounded by the night’s events. "Now what brought this on?"

Arms still wrapped around his colleague’s waist, Maxie eased off of him, brushing himself off. “It was an accident,” he retorted, stumbling from where he stood. “A Pachirisu attacked me-” The man looked up, attempting to spot the beast up high. “-and it’s loose now. We need to call some Pokemon Rangers on it immediately.”

"Sure, sure," Lisia said, a hand at her chest. "Meanwhile, they loved the new act tonight!" The duo kept eyeing her, still in shock from Pachirisu’s shocks and their reception. "Really, now?" Archie asked, stroking his chin in contemplation. The girl nodded with excitement, to his joy. "Totally, they thought it was really hot. You two got great chemistry, I think."

"Would you look at that?" he inquired, to Maxie’s exasperation. "We’re a hot number, us two!" The man wrapped his arm around his companion, dragging him close. "Hot or not," Maxie replied, smothered by the affection, "it’s a one time thing. I’ve no intention of dancing around like a drunken Spinda, okay?"

Archie and Lisia stared at him, visibly disappointed by his claim. The man pried his colleague off as well, walking off stage in strife. “Well, I liked it.” she murmured, with a shrug as she went to fetch the Go-Rockers. 

"You and me both, girl," Archie mused, inwardly hoping for a chance to dance with Maxie again, lustful or not. "Such a waste of talent and hotness." He ventured off stage as well, reminding himself to call the Rangers for that fiendish Pachirisu. 

"Little wag, he’s definitely got tongues wagging after that show of his."


	8. Aqua Tail (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we’ve got to see a man about some dirty dancin’ bosses here!
> 
> Such are the perils of belated writings: So much time has passed since Part 1, that these feel like entirely different stories!

It was a peculiar thought Archie had as he watched his colleague dance about, writhing like a sultry Serperior. Since their previous “show”, the two had become the talk of Rocket Hideout’s clientele, captivated by their dynamic. As such, Giovanni demanded they craft a routine to capitalize on their sudden demand. 

While the other man protested his boss’ request, he knew there was no arguing with him. And so he went to Archie’s dressing room, where they organized a new performance. Over the last few days, between other “engagements”, the duo practiced their steps, moving side by side. 

Covered from top to bottom in red garments, Maxie brought to mind a righteous clan he’d seen on TV. A very strict family, they forbade wearing garments that revealed their flesh, lest they “defraud” any passerby.

Sure, the clan had other rules they upheld, but that one regarding their clothes amused him the most. To think, his own colleague dressed as they did, and all while twisting his form so salaciously, too. It was truly irony at its finest. A fact the other man was very wiling to indulge in. Archie merely sat back on his sofa, seeing the other man approach him.

It was part of their routine, with the larger man in their audience’s position, watching as Maxie sneaked forth. His colleague was on all fours, mincing a Liepard’s movements while he moved further. Once at the other’s feet, he eased up, locking eyes with Archie. When he tired of the other’s hungry gaze, he climbed into his lap. 

Those maroon-tinted legs wrapped around his waist, drawing Archie closer to himself with every twist. Contrasting orbs met yet again, burning with an equally shared vigor. Flesh of bronze and ivory writhed against one another, their heat betraying the garments both wore. Despite their cover, he swore he could feel Maxie’s cock grow stiff underneath them. 

“Who knew you had it in ya?” Archie breathed out as his sofa’s fabric engulfed his relaxed form. Dark lips twisted into a smirk, born of sly glee and awakened passion. “All this time I thought you were a Dugtrio rip-off, but here you are: Jerkin’ around like any good whore!” At that moment, the other man froze, his burning gaze upon sharp features. 

“Really, this is what you bring up?” Maxie hastily inquired, a fair hint of incredulous derision in his voice. Despite his mocking tone, an air of playful salaciousness also coated his words. “Of all the-” He threw his weight upon the other man, gradually easing their clothed flesh closer together. His head rose in the air, chin pointed towards Archie while flowing maroon locks fell in cascades. 

“As I’m straddling you right here,” he purred to his colleague in a low, sultry cadence. “You decide to talk about the Dugtrio family?” In spite of the glasses which concealed his features, Archie could tell the other’s orbs burned with the intensity of fresh magma. His back subconsciously arched forward, aching for Maxie’s invigorated caresses. “Tell me, what is your fixation with those prudes?” 

“Really, like you should care,” Maxie pressed further, a scoff upon his lowered voice. “They’ve naught on what I offer, after all. Even you, the coarse performer of the bountiful backside, have more appeal than they ever will.” Drawn forth by a primal desire, he ground his hips even harder, removing all doubt of his arousal. Overcome by pride and lust, Archie embraced his companion, their lips meeting for a rough, sloppy kiss. 

“Man, I’m *glad* you think I’m a stripper with a big butt!” Archie exclaimed when they broke free. “You ain’t wrong, I tell you what.” The shock of what he’d just said forced Maxie to cease grinding upon the other’s clothed cock. A twisted smile crept onto his face, beaming with amusement and snide. “And from how you’re lookin’ at me, you like it, too! Don’t you, man?” 

Maxie nodded back, a broad grin on his full, reddened lips. His tongue’s tip peeked out, imparting him with a coy expression. “You are correct,” he shot back, his hands caressing Archie’s broad, exposed chest. “Such mirth is infectious, is it not? I saw how you leered at me last week: How could I not, unless-” 

“Fuck, nothin’,” Archie demanded on ragged breath as the other pulled away from his side. “Show me. Make me ready to fuck you, unless you can’t-” Before he could egg Maxie any further, his companion had sunk below, hands upon his wetsuit’s zipper. Its metal line fell open instantly, allowing his now full cock to emerge. With a jerk of maroon brows, he engulfed its length in his hot, slick mouth. 

A flurry of moans escaped from both men, thier senses overcome by their mutual lust. As Maxie tried to draw his words forth, his tongue and throat seized against the pulsing length in himself. A flurry of muffled, wet cries filled the air, their vibration sparking against Archie’s sheathed cock. While such treatment pulled at his most base desires, he sensed a great dismay from his colleague below.

“Whoa, slow down,” the other man commanded to Maxie, who lay beneath. “Don’t wanna choke, ya know?” His head turned back, their lidded aqua orbs upon mussed locks and flushed cheeks. The organ hidden within twitched and leaked, sending its clear essence down his companion’s red lips. “Ya want me to pull out?”

Another muffled grunt became audible, its effect heightened when Maxie nodded as vigorously as he could. A trickle of fluid dripped from an open corner, unable to be contained any further. His mouth lay open wide, its tongue flat across the underside of Archie’s shaft. The dominant man took his colleague’s moans to heart, and slowly eased his cock from his chasm. 

When Maxie felt hot flesh slip away from his grasp, his darkened mouth crept into a broad smile. That now unoccupied tongue danced upon his teeth and lips, indulging in the other’s wicked taste. As he licked them away, the man got off his knees to meet Archie on the couch. 

Burning henna orbs scanned the other’s face, their focus gradually dipping to his own sly grin. “Well, I’ll take it you enjoyed my services,” Maxie stated forth, a salacious, haughty affect to his words. His slick tongue darted back out, its tip against his full, candy red bottom lip. “That’s all well and good, but pace yourself, Archie. After all, there’s so much I want to show you.”

“For instance,” he purred sensuously as the other man faced him head on. “You know as well as I do that I turn tricks.” Pale hands reached out to cup Archie’s face, admiring their hot, bronzed cheeks. His flesh lay underneath slim fingers, its supple texture begging to be stroked and kneaded. “Would you like to see one? It’s my specialty, Maxie’s Hidden Ball Trick: Guaranteed to prolong your pleasure.” 

“Maybe another time,” Archie admitted to the other’s visible dismay. As fair features fell, their owner pulled back from his face, bare fingertips in the air. “Nothin’ against ya, but I wanna try somethin’ different.” With an abrupt, swift motion, he grasped Maxie’s hand, twisting the clothed wrist underneath. As a sharp gasp hit the air, Archie smirked to himself, ready for another endeavor. 

“If ya don’t like me twistin’ you here,” he taunted forth, bright eyes upon the other’s orbs. An obsidian brow jerked up, rather like Maxie’s had earlier. “Maybe you’d like me on your ass instead?” His senses now renewed by Archie’s offer, the other man laid back, mouthing his desire to be stripped bare. 

A mess of garments hit the floor, their ruby and sapphire painting its reaches. Further instructions rang upon Maxie’s ears, ordering him on hands and knees like a mere Pokemon. Ever compliant in his lust, he obeyed, allowing the other to cease his preparations. 

Once Archie had finished, he paused to admire his colleague. There stood Maxie, with his bare rear exposed to the still air: Pale cheeks faced him directly, their slight form just begging to be groped and slapped. Scattered freckles dotted its space, acting a crude map for such endeavors. However, when the man came across Maxie’s puckered hole, a glint of ruby caught his eye.

“The hell?” Archie thought to himself, his burning gaze upon the foreign object. Mighty hands reached down to the other’s cheeks, spreading them wide open. When pulled away, a circle of silver became visible, housing a ruby disc in its center. At once, the man right hand hovered above it, dark fingertips barely caressing the gem. “Wait, you’ve had a plug in you this whole time?”

“Yes, Archie,” Maxie replied forth as he attempted to spot his colleague in the corner of his eye. His head craned back, sending unruly maroon locks about. Despite their unusual positioning, Archie could spot the other’s henna orbs, burning wantonly from within. “I put it in just for you. It’s been working in me, teasing with every step, wiggle, bounce I’ve done. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“Just think, it’s been pulling,” the man elaborated further as his tone became more breathy. A faint flush decorated his cheeks, imparting him with a tawdry expression. The grin upon his lips widened, absolutely shameless in its desire. “Stretching, teasing me all this time. Oh, it feels wonderful, but it’s not quite enough. That’s why I got so upset: I need something more, something big, hot, and thick-”

“Well, I’ll be!” Archie suddenly exclaimed, his mind dizzy with fresh possibilities. “You really are a whore, aren’t you?” Henna orbs darted to the other’s exposed rear, spread wide and ready for the taking. His breath hitched in his throat, giving way to loud, feral panting. Dark fingers reached for Maxie’s plug, slightly pulling at its base. “Well, you know what I mean! No, you wanna get off on any fat cock that’ll fuck you, right?”

A low, hearty laugh escaped his lips, forcing the man’s gleaming orbs shut. In spite of his given blindness, Archie’s free hand rested just above his companion’s rear. As if driven by instinct, he pulled down to slap the pale flesh, releasing a loud smack forth. From below, a fresh spark rang through Maxie’s form, drawing his sultry cries out.

“Like that, don’t ya?” Archie asked aloud as his eyes snapped back open. A blur of ivory and maroon greeted him, their hues blended into a delicious spectacle to behold. While he adjusted to those visions, the man grew aware of his bronze fingers along Maxie’s cheek. It contrasted strikingly with the pale flesh, evoking that sensation of “other” among them. 

Ever since their past endeavor, that feeling lingered in every meeting and shared glance the pair shared. While Giovanni had forced them together, on purely work criteria, the choice stood to ignore each other in light of it all. However, being in such close company with Maxie, his refined nature, and subdued desires drug their fundamental differences out. 

There was no denying it: Archie wanted to break his colleague’s restraint, and make him his through their shared lust. His fingers dug into soft flesh, admiring how its owner yielded to his rough touches. Soft panting vibrated in the air, mixing with the scent of sex to create a potent elixir. “Since you talked ‘bout tricks earlier,” the man pressed forth as he gripped the plug’s base. “I’ve one for ya.”

In an instant, he pulled it out of Maxie, drawing a low, aching groan forward. The other’s tight ring sat upon its metal, gradually opening to show where the device had just lay. Once it had exited his companion entirely, Archie threw it on the floor. Its space now unoccupied, he peered into the slightly gaped hole below himself. 

“I’ll be nice, and show you,” he taunted, to his colleague’s eager whimpers. “All right?” 

His free hand dipped to his own cock, full and copiously leaking clear essence. Thick fingers danced upon the mahogany tip, smearing its fluid around in preparation. With no time lost, Archie’s shaft gleamed like the finest rubies, achingly red and resilient in its stiffness. 

“I call it Archie’s Ace In The Hole,” he announced as his tip poked against Maxie’s open entrance. Its hot flesh lay upon the opening, wickedly teasing the other man with what stood behind. Another anxious cry filled the air, pointing to his beloved’s aching desire. “And, here it comes!” In a flash, his full shaft sunk into the hot, slick chasm.

“Ohh, fuck, damn it!” Maxie howled aloud, eyes set wide from his colleague’s sudden intrusion. “Arceus alive-” Though he’d teased Archie of being a suitable replacement for his plug, his girth within pulled at his baser instincts. The other’s long, thick cock lay in himself, still yet achingly full. As the pair stood in their places, their breathing grew harsh and labored. 

A nearby mirror reflected the pale man’s face, painted with a fresh crimson flush. His mouth hung slightly slack, its edges curled in suggestion of a wanton grin. While Maxie adjusted the overwhelming senses within himself, his back arched in eager anticipation. Not on to ignore such details, Archie tightened his grip on the other’s waist, nails digging into tender flesh. 

Within Maxie, a hot bubble of painful pleasure lay afoot, waiting for the other man to set it free. His thick shaft sat hot and twitching, its movements increasing his excitement to exponential levels. When Archie’s breath had slowed to a comfortable level, he eased his cock out of Maxie, only to slam it back to their shared relief. 

“Was this worth it?” Archie asked as he began to shift within his companion, eyes glazing over with lust. His upper teeth sank into his lip, stifling an urge to take Maxie with reckless abandon. Through hot cheeks and blazing orbs, the other man nodded back. At once, the darker man increased his pace, driving his cock deep within hot flesh. 

His pride fully sated, Archie pounded even faster, his fingers pressed upon sensitive hip bones. Multiple jolts of aching pleasure ran through the other: His body shifted abruptly to accommodate his colleague’s thrusts, hips twisting about to meet his movements. Overwhelmed by their rough rutting, Maxie cried out, praising Arceus and Archie for such sensations. 

In the midst of their tryst, Archie’s right hand dipped below, its broad palm against smooth flesh. Though the other sensed what was to come, he welcomed it entirely: Within the mirror’s glass, Maxie’s features twisted even further, silently beckoning his companion’s treatment. With no hesitation, he drove his cock forward, smacking pale cheeks all the while. 

“Archie, ohh, just like that!” Maxie examined, his mouth fully agape. “Fuck, yes, I’ve been bad! Fuck me until I come, just like the bitch I am!” The man’s tongue peeked out once more, its body hanging from parted lips. Henna orbs grew misty with bliss; His frame shook about with each slap and thrust, sending his form against the other’s. Archie had grown fuck-crazed as well, seeking their climaxes forth. 

“Damn right, you’re my bitch,” he taunted forth as gave Maxie a sharp, stinging blow. The once pale flesh now bore a crimson flush, its freckles barely visible. Dark lips set into a Sharpedo-like grin, feral and relentless in its desire. “You’re everyone’s bitch, no matter how proper you may be!” With a final push forward, Archie remained still as his companion quaked beneath him. 

That was as it took for Maxie’s restraint to break: Eyes fixed on his twisted features, he howled as his peak came. His back arched, sending slim hips down in the midst of his climax. Fully stimulated by the other’s pulsing form, Archie came as well, releasing bursts of his seed within deep within the other man. 

Once both had eased off of their peaks, they remained upright, basking in their bright afterglow. When it became apparent they still lay on the floor, Archie pulled out of his companion, leaving his entrance slick with his essence. Undeterred by their disheveled state, Maxie followed suit and invited the other to lay beside him on the sofa. 

They sat locked together for several moments, allowing their silence to engulf them in its calm. From outside, some assorted sounds could be heard: 

The clatter of Cyrus’ footsteps, his voice praising the Pokemon Rangers for their splendid Pachirisu capture. Lysandre singing alongside Serena, his voice trying to follow one of her hit songs. Giovanni himself walking alongside Ghetsis, taunting him with new, “exclusive” duties. Nameless people passing by, searching for a lay or time to kill. 

Just the natural rhythm of Rocket Hideout life, for better or worse. All Giovanni’s doing, for now and forever. Just as it is, and should be. 

“You know, perhaps Giovanni sticking us together has its benefits,” Maxie suggested on weary breath, his eyes upon the other’s features. As henna lingered upon aqua, their owner sighed with lazy bliss. “After all, how might I have known how enjoyable Aqua ‘tail’ is?” At once, Archie gave him a playful smack, perversely delighted he could even say as much after the fact.


End file.
